


Damiana

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, Library Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Student erwin, TA!Levi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Erwin's fault he can't focus during his organic chemistry lecture. His TA is far too distracting for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damiana

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt on Tumblr: Prompt: teacher!Levi student!Erwin Erwin take tutoring for *whatever subject you want* but he prefer flirting with the Professor than learn.
> 
> When damiana is drunk as a tea, it has a mild relaxing effect. The plant itself has also been used as an aphrodisiac, though its mechanism has not been sufficiently documented.

“Please pay attention, Mr. Smith,” Levi sighed, rapping on the chalkboard again to call his wayward student’s gaze back to the molecules he’d so painstakingly drawn. “Your exam is on Monday, if you’ll recall.” 

Erwin hummed absentmindedly, his chin pillowed on his hand as he stared out the window at the bright autumn day outside. The shouts of a couple of frat boys playing Frisbee outside in the quad filtered in through the thick library glass, and there was nothing Erwin would rather be doing than joining them or lazing around in bed with a joint, Levi, and a bag of Hot Cheetos. 

Levi cleared his throat. Once. Twice, louder. When Erwin still failed to respond, he sighed again, a bit more good-naturedly this time, before nailing Erwin in one thick eyebrow with a piece of chalk. Erwin turned back to him, his gaze refocusing, and Levi almost wanted to smile. 

“Leeeee~eeevi,” Erwin all but whined; it was downright pitiful, really, Erwin was all of twenty years old and far too ancient to be whining like a child. “Can’t you just bump my lab score up a grade?” 

Levi hid his smile by turning quickly back to the chalkboard and circling the functional groups. Hydroxyls, carboxylic acids, amides, esters, thiols. “I’m afraid not, Mr. Smith,” he replied, doing his best to keep his voice level. “That just wouldn’t be fair to the other students, you understand.” 

“It’s not my fault I can’t learn during lecture,” Erwin protested, leaning back in his chair and balancing it with two legs on the ground. “You’re always distracting me.” 

“Oh?” Levi looked back over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow. “How so?”

“You always sit so prim and proper in the front row, taking notes with the sleeves of your dress shirts rolled up to your elbows so you don’t get ink smears on your clothes,” Erwin murmured, staring up at the ceiling and grinning in reminiscence. “Sometimes you look at your phone during a break when professor is trying to figure out the projector, and when you smile you get this dimple in your left cheek. I want to make you smile like that.” 

Levi quickly turned back to the board, trying to hide the scarlet flush that was threatening to creep its rosy fingers up his neck. “Oh? Is that right?” he asked, and, to his credit, was proud by the fact that his voice shook only a little. 

Brawny arms strengthened from many workouts at the student center and generous keg lifting for frat parties wrapped around him, a kiss feathering at the seashell curve of his ear. The blush spilled out in full force, poppies in milk, and Erwin laughed, low and heady against his temple. “And you always smell so nice, like ginger and citrus.” Erwin took a deep breath, all but nuzzling against him. “C’mon, Levi, can’t we take a little break? Hmm?” 

“You’re supposed to be learning,” Levi murmured, the chalk already leaving his fingers to clatter against the metal tray at the baseboard. “The midterm is worth 20% of your grade.” 

Erwin lay kisses against his neck, tracing his pulse. “You’d better get to teaching then, Levi,” he whispered, lips plush against the line of Levi’s jaw. “Go on. I’m more of an aural learner, anyway.” 

Fortunately, the library was deserted. As a nod to the lovely weather outside, students were studying outside in droves, sipping iced coffees and chai lattes from Starbucks as they rolled around in the quad, strands of grass weaving throughout their hair and getting squashed between the pages of their neglected textbooks. Long legs and bare abdomens glistened with suntan oil, skin soaking up the last vestiges of the summer, and Levi sighed in reluctant remembrance as he recalled the constellation of sun-kissed freckles that kissed the wings of Erwin's shoulder blades, long afternoons of swimming and lounging by the poolside. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, spreading the light cotton panels aside with palms that rubbed along his bare skin. 

"Remember that al - ah - aldehydes are carbonyls with a hydrogen atom for one of its substituents," Levi murmured, breath sticky in his throat as Erwin nibbled a kiss into the join of his shoulder and neck. "And ketones are - mm - carbonyls where neither of the substituents is hydrogen. Still with me, Mr. Smith?" 

"I love it when you try to act all professional like that," Erwin breathed, laving kisses to the nape of Levi's neck and sending shudders running down the column of his spine. "Despite the fact that I know you, inside" - this, punctuated with a rougher bite that Levi knew for a fact would swell into a bruise later - "and out." 

His fingers quivered as he lifted the chalk to the blackboard again. Erwin's hands slid up his sides, fingers feathering over creamy skin to tweak at dusky nipples, pebbled against the pads of his thumbs. He pinched, rubbed, rolled them between his fingers, and the chalk lines, once neat hexagons, skittered away into unwieldy shapes as one of Erwin's palms pressed over his chest, tracking the violent staccato of his heartbeat. 

"Are you hard?" A whisper, in between stuttered explanations of the rules of aromaticity. Levi swallowed, a nod, aching like a bruise between his thighs and straining against dark-wash denim. 

Erwin reached down to unzip him, free him, spilling heated steel into his palm. 

"No underwear, today, Mr. Ackerman?" All but a purr. "How naughty of you."His fingers turned white knuckled, curling into pale fists against the blackboard, fingernails digging scarlet crescents into his palms as Erwin stroked him with a firm hand. Once, twice, rhythmic slackenings and tightenings of his fingers, the flat of his palm rubbing delicately over the weeping head and smearing stickiness back into heated flesh. Levi didn't trust himself to speak, was beyond grateful he'd had the foresight to reserve the room for four hours. He'd planned ahead, and if one were to ask him if the lack of underwear had also been part of this plan, he would have shrugged noncommittally and said that quite possibly it might have been, but he could neither confirm nor deny that statement. 

Kisses to his neck, bites to the underside of his jaw too high up for popped collars to reach. Scarves in the middle of September. Levi wasn't exactly relishing the thought, but his worries were dashed away by a particularly delicious stroke that had him whimpering something wounded and rolling his hips forward into the touch. 

Erwin stopped, his grip tightening, his free hand going down to Levi's left hip to hold him still. 

"Go on, Levi," he murmured, his breath tickling against Levi's ear. "You're here to teach me, remember?" 

Levi nibbled at his lip, already swollen. Stuttering breaths, quivering fingers tracing shaky molecules and outlining reactions. SN1, SN2, stroke, stroke, bite. Alcohols vs. carboxylic acids, his voice breaking into a sob at an almost vicious series of pumps that had his knees trembling and had Erwin pressing him up against the board to keep him stable. Chalk dust weaved its way through his hair, smearing against his cheek as he ground down into the tight circle of Erwin's hand, taking pleasure and milking it from his student's fist. 

He whined, keening low in his throat, sobbing as he came, one spurt, two, three, to paint Erwin's fingers with silver. He slumped, boneless, against the chalkboard, the collar of his dress shirt rubbing away the benzenes and alkynes into a powdered slurry, his breath stuttering in his throat. Erwin hummed in satisfaction, pulling away to lick at his palm in contemplation. He sat back down in his chair, smirking positively wickedly as Levi tucked himself back into his pants with shaking fingers. 

He clicked out more pencil lead, turning to a fresh page in his notebook, looking every inch the model student except for the slight smudge of come at the swell of his lower lip. 

"I'm ready to keep learning, Mr. Ackerman," he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled and licked away the silver.


End file.
